


Better The Devil You Know

by 21WhumpStreet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21WhumpStreet/pseuds/21WhumpStreet
Summary: Hannibal Lecter meets Will Graham for the first time and he couldn’t be more pleased at how their first encounter pans out. And then he decides to keep him etc.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 55
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am basically writing out all the hurt/comfort and sex scenes I’d like to see between these two characters and adding a few simple words in between to link them loosely together into a kind of thing. Enjoy!

Jack Crawford, head of behavioural sciences at the FBI, stopped when he reached the doorway adorned with police tape before turning and firmly placing a hand on the chest of his best criminal profiler, who was trailing behind him, abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

“Better prepare yourself Will, it’s a bad one.” 

Will glanced down at the hand on his chest, feeling uncomfortable with the physical contact despite having known Jack for nearly a year now and even considering him a friend of sorts. Albeit the kind of friend that would stick his neck out for him if it served their own needs but would also push him to the brink and straight over the edge if it would lead to catching the Chesapeake Ripper. 

He glanced up to meet Jack’s hard stare twinged with mild concern before quickly looking off to the doorway behind him, not being a fan of eye contact either.

Jack sensed his discomfort and removed his hand.

“When are they not bad Jack?” 

It was a rhetorical question mainly offered up by Will in an attempt to fill the awkward silence. It mainly failed.

Eventually Jack nodded in agreement, still eyeing Will intently. 

“Are you sure you’re o.k Will, you’ve seemed a bit.....edgy recently.”

Will didn’t answer but shot him a brief look to convey, ‘and why do you think that is Jack?!‘ before looking away again.

Christ his boss thought this was edgy, this was him putting all his effort into appearing like he was holding his shit together. If Jack knew about his increasingly violent night terrors or the stag that had been following him home from the crime scenes, visiting him at his home and accompanying him and his dogs on his frequent sleep walks out in the woods dressed only in his boxers then he’d probably have him committed, once they had caught the killer of course. 

“I’m just saying you need to look after yourself, I need you, and your........” 

Jack paused trying to figure out what to call it that didn’t involve the words freak or show.

“....your....talents on top form if we are going to catch the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Knowing he was not going to get any more from Will, who was now staring up at the ceiling and growing more fidgety and impatient with the line of questioning with every second that passed, Jack moved aside to let Will pass. 

In any event he had already acted on his growing concerns about his best profiler yesterday having met with Dr Hannibal Lecter, a highly regarded and well respected forensic psychologist, in order to discuss the quandary that was Will Graham. As Will had proven time and time again that he couldn’t look after himself then maybe Dr Lecter could. 

Dr Lecter had listened attentively as Agent Crawford filled him in on what was known about Will Graham, from his history of abuse at the hands of people who should have cared for him, his unique and fascinating gifts. And of course the icing on the cake, the current case he was assigned to, a case that by all accounts he was making great progress with despite all other law enforcement agencies being left baffled for years, the case of the Chesapeake Ripper (well this just gets better, the Dr mused internally) 

When he had finished Dr Lecter had assured Jack that he would meet with Will to see if he could help. Even going as far as suggesting that Jack let him know when they were next attending a crime scene, as it would be highly beneficial to see Will in action out in the field. 

A few days later Jack left the anticipated message on Dr Lecter‘s answering machine regrettably reporting the latest grizzly find. 

A little over an hour later Jack was pleased, but not surprised given the man’s efficiency, to see Dr Lecter arrive at the crime scene with perfect timing. 

“Ah Dr, you were able to find it alright I see. 

“Yes thank you.” 

They greeted with a firm handshake. 

“Thank you for coming. I really appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to help us out, lord knows we need it.” 

“It is no problem Agent Crawford, I am always happy to assist the FBI in any way I can.” Came the Dr’s reply as he looked around the room eyebrows ever so slightly raised.

“Oh yes Will, he should be out in just a minute and I can introduce you, and please, call me Jack.”

“Thank you, Jack.” 

Hannibal looked towards the doorway he knew led to the resting place of the rude business man he’d had the displeasure of meeting recently and watched with interest as several agents started to file out of the room. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the uniformed officers appear next to Jack and whisper something into his ear, causing Jack to roll his eyes and curse under his breath before apologising and excusing himself in order to attend to something urgent. 

Behind the closed door looking at the poor sod laid out in front of him, Will could see how some may find the scene to be gruesome, oh how he wished he still did too. Because that was normal wasn’t it? To look and be appalled by it. 

The stag stood in the corner of the room exhaling loudly through its large nostrils, it looked up at him as he entered, taunting him. Will glanced around at the agents, who on seeing him enter, started to file out. Will glanced at them, checking to see if anyone else could see the creature in the corner judging him but of course they could not. Just the one crazy person working for the FBI then. 

When the last person had left, Will closed the door and positioned himself in the centre of the room, took a deep breath and allowed the pendulum to swing. 

With Jack distracted, Dr Lecter took the opportunity to quietly open the door and slip under the police tape. It was a risky move but watching Will recreating a crime scene, a crime that he himself had committed the night before, was simply too good an opportunity to miss.

Will didn’t notice Hannibal appear in the room behind him, already transfixed on the recreation of the cold and brutal slaughter.

Hannibal watched Will work. He was recreating his artwork with breathtaking accuracy and Hannibal had to admit he was extremely impressed, which didn’t happen very often, given that he himself was so impressive. 

Will finished moments later and became still again, standing back in the place where he’d started, slightly out of breath and eyes firmly fixed on the latest Chesapeake victim. 

“.....this is my design.”

Will flinched suddenly aware of an another presence in the room. He watched as the stag started to move, following it with his gaze until he became aware of a man stood directly behind him. He whipped his body around to join his head so that they were standing directly facing each only inches apart. The tall and impeccably dressed man was watching him intently, his manor calm and still, making no attempt to move or explain himself. Simply watching. 

Will observed the stag approach the man. They appeared to acknowledge one another briefly and then his vision became distorted and blurry as the stag and the man morphed and entwined into one single being. 

Will took a step back gasping in shock, almost falling on top of the victim as the creature stood up looming over him. It was jet black from head to toe, the face of the man but with two long black tree like antlers pertruding from its head. 

The beast didn’t blink or avert his gaze away from Will as it slowly leaned forwards, black hand reaching out in front of it. Then it spoke, the accent was strange but the words recognisable, the tone low and steady, almost hypnotic. 

“What do you see Will?” The beast questioned as the outstretched black hand reached its destination and firmly encased one of Will’s pale wrists within its long black fingers. 

Will’s reaction to the touch was instant, a great jolt of power shot through his entire body instantly forcing him to his knees with a gasp. It was more powerful and overwhelming than anything he’d ever felt before. 

The beast looked down at the sight before him, beautiful Will kneeling before him panting heavily, with only his hazel brown eyes betraying a flash of joy at the smaller man’s response to his touch. His other hand was quickly moved to grasp the kneeling man’s chin, both to prevent him from crashing down any further to the floor and also forcing him to look up and make eye contact.

“I see you Will. What remarkable gifts you have, some better hidden than others, but I see you. All of you.” 

Without warning Will let out what could only be described as a battle cry, forcefully pushing himself off of his knees and shaking himself free of the beast’s hands before quickly assuming a half hearted fighting stance. If he was going to be killed by this creature who had been taunting him for months he certainly wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

The beast watched with renewed interest, a small smile appearing along its black lips.

“Brave too I see.” 

Will got the feeling any punches or kicks he successfully landed during the next few minutes of ‘fighting’ were being allowed by the beast for its own amusement, who had simply decided to play along and humour him. Sure enough when the beast had had enough, or felt that Will had, he reached out and grabbed Will with ease, reining him in and holding him tight. 

“Shhhh, be still now good Will.”

Will fought for a few more seconds to free himself until a wave of something almost hypnotic washed over him, calming him and forcing him to still momentarily allowing the beast a chance to lean in and take a deep breath. 

“Did you just smell me?”

Then suddenly the calm was replaced by banging and shouting and multiple hands roughly grabbing him, yanking him away from the beast and down to the ground. The hands held him in place despite his best efforts to throw them off and defend himself. The previous sensation of calm was lost the moment the beast lost its touch on him and voices all around him filled his head shouting for him to calm down. 

“I’m sorry Dr...” Jack managed to grind out while grappling with Will and trying to gain control of the situation he’d walked in on seconds before, namely his best profiler attacking his new psychologist. Not quite the introduction he’d planned.

“But....but no one is supposed to be in here while he’s doing his....his...” 

Will managed to work an arm free and tried to topple Jack over, nearly succeeding.

“Will, calm down, it’s me Jack!” 

Will was still completely out of it as he lay on the floor struggling, his bloodied and bruised face looking up into the beast’s dark eyes. 

“It’s him Jack. He’s here. It’s him.” 

Then suddenly the beast morphed once again and Will watched as the stag separated and walked away leaving only the man, a very tall handsome man with broad shoulders and prominent features, a man who was staring down at the spectacle unfolding on the floor in front of him. 

The man was completely composed and almost entirely perfectly put together, apart from slightly ruffled hair and a split bottom lip which trailed blood down his chin onto to his expensive looking suit. He wasn’t even out of breath. 

Will, on other hand was a hot mess in contrast, and sporting a split lip and a nasty cut over his left eye that would require medical attention. 

“Please accept my apologies Jack, I heard a commotion and came in to see if Will was alright.”

“I....see you.” 

The quietly spoken words were almost inaudible in all the commotion but Will mouthed them directly to their intended recipient, who politely acknowledged with a discreet smile and nod of the head. It was the last thing Will saw before his eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body began to convulse. This caused the agents to release their hold on him and pull back. 

“Dr, what’s happening to him?” 

Jack hadn’t even finished his sentence before Hannibal sprang into action bending down over Will working quickly to check his pulse and using his thumbs to pull back the unresponsive man’s fluttering eyelids. He placed a steady hand across the younger man’s forehead and quickly noted his temperature. 

“He’s having a seizure. Help me turn him Jack.”

Between them they quickly manoeuvred Will into the recovery position. Hannibal kept a protective hand on Will’s shoulder to keep him on his side as they waited for the ambulance to arrive, leaving it there even after the convulsions had abated. 

As he waited with his new charge, Hannibal mused that he had greatly underestimated just how fascinating and appealing Will Graham would be in the flesh. It wasn’t often that he was both surprised and impressed by another person but in was undeniable that his first encounter with Will Graham had certainly exceeded all expectations. 

In fact when he had arrived tonight he was still undecided as to whether he would kill Will given that he was the only one that had made any inroads to catching him, but now having seen him, touched him, smelt him, he suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness over this young man. No, he would not kill Will Graham, he would protect him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will had protested of course.

“Surely there is someone else I can see?!”

“He’s the best there is Will and he’s been kind enough not to press charges, ON the understanding that you see him and I don’t refer you somewhere else. I think that’s very reasonable given the circumstances.

Silence and an angry scowl were Will’s reply to that. 

“Look, I know you two didn’t exactly get off to a good start.”

“That’s a bloody understatement Jack! By all accounts I attacked the guy, accused him of being a serial killer, had a fit and.....well, you know the rest.”

“I’m sorry Will but it’s not negotiable. I can’t have you back on the job until you’ve been stamped and I need you back now! My hands are tied.”

At 7.20pm the following day, Will forced himself to enter the ostentatious offices located on the good side of town for his 7.30pm appointment with Dr Lecter, he’d been dreading it all day only managing a few hours of fitful sleep the night before and he was now running solely on bad coffee and nervous energy. 

Will paced up and down the waiting room, fidgeting nervously and adjusting his shirt cuffs, eventually deciding to roll them up. God this was awkward, I mean he found most social situations to be awkward, but this was really up there. And Christ this place was stiflingly fancy. He made a mental note not to touch anything for risk of leaving dog hair on it. 

Although there were now suppressed police reports in existence confirming he had met Dr Lecter before today, he can’t remember any of it. He paced up and down a bit more. Christ, it was hot in this little room, which wasn’t helping quell his increasing sense of dread and foreboding. He was just turning to leave, hand reaching for the door he’d arrived through when the other door connected to the waiting room opened. Fuck. 

“Good evening Mr Graham.”

He looked up but made no attempt to release his grip from the door handle. Still unsure if it was too late to just walk out, despite being caught in the act. 

The man standing by the newly opened door was tall, well put together, impeccably dressed and well....annoyingly perfect. Will openly winced when he caught sight of the Dr’s only imperfections, a split lip and a bruise on his left cheekbone. 

Will let go of the door and stared down at his bloodied and bruised knuckles embarrassment colouring his cheeks. 

“Umm it’s, Will, Will is fine.”

“I must apologise Will, I should not have intruded while you were working, it was very rude of me.”

“Dr Lecter, it’s me that should apologise....I....” He continued to look awkwardly to his hands not sure what to do or say next and willing the ground to just open and swallow him up. 

“Please, call me Hannibal. Now that the awkward apologies are out of the way, please do come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Will quickly walked passed Hannibal and was instantly taken aback by the grandness of his office which also housed an impressive library on a gallery that spanned half the room. 

“This place is amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Hannibal gestured to one of the two chairs he was now standing next to, inviting Will to sit. 

“Umm... I’ll stand, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes of course, do feel free to have a look around if it would make you more comfortable.”

Hannibal mused that Will was much like a caged tiger prowling up and down his new cage unable to settle, trying to ward off any unwanted psychoanalysis, it was endearing to watch really. 

Will continued to explore, trying to keep as much distance as he could before eventually reaching the base of the ladder which led up to the gallery. He looked to Hannibal and motioned to the ladder, asking permission to ascend. 

Hannibal motioned with his hand to convey ‘please do’.

There wasn’t much talking going on but for now Hannibal was happy to watch Will explore his new surroundings and he didn’t want to ambush him again, not just yet anyway.

When Will had reached the safety of his new look out tower Hannibal continued. 

“You have an amazing gift Will.”

Will blushed and continued to look at the books.

“It’s not a talent I like to show off.”

“You are worried what people will think of you?”

“I know what people think of me, they don’t like me. Which is fine, I don’t like them either.” Will let out a nervous laugh. “In case you couldn’t tell from our last meeting I don’t play well with others.”

“And yet I find myself growing fond of you Will.”

It caught Will off guard, Hannibal didn’t look like the kind of man that made jokes but when he glanced down he saw that a faint smile had appeared across Hannibal’s usually serious face, causing Will to let out a hearty laugh which was then reciprocated by the Dr.

“You often find yourself liking people who punch you in the face Dr?”

“I must admit, you are the first.”

Silence then followed as Will continued to move around the gallery stopping now and then to pick out random books and leaf through the pages. 

Hannibal stood below looking up, having opted not to sit down in his usual chair after Will had chosen to stand, preferring instead to mirror Will, minus all the pacing. 

Eventually it was Will who ended the silence. 

“My thoughts are often not tasty.”

“Nor mine. No effective barriers.”

“I build forts.”

“Associations come quickly.”

“So do forts.”

Another long silence.

“I have bad dreams.”

“One might say that it is to be expected in your line of work.”

Another even longer silence.

“Look Dr.....umm Hannibal, I really appreciate you not pressing charges and all, but therapy just doesn’t work on me, I know all of the tricks, and besides I really don’t need it.”

“You seem worried about what you might say Will, what you might find out about yourself. Perhaps something you already have suspicions about.”

Will didn’t answer, instead he selected another book from one of the shelves and pretended to be interested in it. 

“Jack tells me you have a knack for the monsters.”

“That’s what they say.”

“Do you remember anything that happened at the crime scene?”

“No, complete blank. They say I was pretty out of it.

“You had a fever, your temperature was dangerously high.” 

“Yeah but I felt fine when I arrived at the scene and the fever was all but gone when I woke up in the hospital!” 

“I...” Will hesitated.

“Yes?” Hannibal pushed, eager to know more.

“I don’t know...nothing really, just maybe a slight sense of something when I first saw you in the waiting room.”

“Tell me Will, how did you get here tonight, did Agent Crawford drop you off?” 

“Err no, why?”

“Our time is up but I should like to invite you to join me for drink, if it would not seem too forward. You are my last appointment of the day.”

“Thanks but I should really get back to my dogs. But... thanks for the offer.”

“Of course, until next week then Will.”

“Next week?! You’re not gonna rubber stamp me now?” 

“I’m happy to give Jack the paperwork he requires now Will, if you would like me to, but I am going to recommend that we meet once a week going forwards.”

Hannibal could feel the waves of displeasure at having to come back again radiating off Will as he escorted him back to the waiting room.

“Until next week then I guess.” Will held out his hand, he was frowning but his tone indicated that he had resided himself to what was to be, and it could have been worse, at least his new psychiatrist was pleasing on the eye. 

The moment Hannibal reached out and took the offered hand something happened. Hannibal felt Will tense up ever so slightly, there was also a subtle intake of breath, a slight flash of recognition in his eyes. It would have been unrecognisable to anyone not specifically looking for a reaction. The game was up. 

Will carefully withdrew his hand from the Rippers and gave a small smile trying to conceal his sudden realisation, he turned to open the door, to get the hell out of there and warn Jack but when Hannibal spoke behind him, his voice had changed from light and professional to dark and menacing. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave Will, you’ve remembered something about me haven’t you? And I think we need to have a little chat about what that might be.”

Will pulled at the door handle but it didn’t budge, somehow now locked. The action did however serve to confirm Hannibal’s suspicions about what he had remembered. 

Hannibal didn’t make any sudden movements, he didn’t want to startle poor trapped Will as he grew accustomed to the sudden shift in circumstance. For Hannibal, whilst this was not his preferred ending to the evening, he had of course planned for it as a possible outcome, should their reunion have triggered any lost memories.

Will gave up trying to force his way through the solid door and slowly turned back to face the man he had been searching for, the man that had fascinated him with his macabre artwork, the man that invaded his dreams, the man that now had a face and a name. The pure weighty presence of him caused Will to back up until his back was pressed up against the locked door.

Hannibal took a deep satisfying breath, Will really was beautiful.

“Are you going to kill me and put me on display like all the others.” He sounded calm, certainly calmer than he felt, that was good.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it, although you are nothing like the others Will. You are..”

Will launched himself off of the door and ran forwards pushing Hannibal to one side as he forced his way past and back into the office.

“Come on now Will.” Hannibal followed him back into the office, taking a moment to straighten his suit. “There is nowhere to go from here.”

Will’s eyes darted around the large room, desperately trying to see a way of proving him wrong. Meanwhile Hannibal stood in the doorway calmly removing a syringe from his expensive suit jacket pocket, as casually as though it were a pen he was taking out to sign a prescription. 

Will’s first thought was to scale the ladder again to the gallery, but then he’d be trapped, unless he throw himself off of it onto Hannibal. It could work? God damn it, this room was seriously lacking in doors and windows given its ridiculous size, I mean that had to be a fire and safety issue surely?! 

He looked to the only two windows in the room. They were long and narrow. It would be better if he could throw something to break the glass before diving through but he couldn’t see anything to use within reach. Could people actually dive through windows or was it just in the movies?! He would need to get a bit of a run up and it would certainly hurt like hell but there didn’t seem to be any other options open to him, other than to maybe try and fight Hannibal and the man was clearly bigger and stronger than him and packing a loaded syringe. He didn’t stand a chance.

“I believe it’s time for you to make your move good Will, and then I will make mine.”

There was that smile again, he was really fucking enjoying this.

He felt the full force of Hannibal slam into his side as he was rugby tackled to the ground just short of the window, landing face down on the floor with a thud. 

Hannibal was quick to contain him using his body to straddled him, he weighed a ton and every inch of him was pure muscle. Will’s face was pushed into the extremely good quality carpet before his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and expertly secured with a zip tie at the wrists. 

After a few seconds Hannibal lifted his weight slightly and rolled Will over, so that he was now facing the ceiling, before straddling him once again. Will felt his rolled up shirt sleeve being hitched up slightly further as Hannibal leaned down, syringe in hand. 

“Please don’t............”

Will felt the inevitable sharp scratch in the crook of his arm. He looked up to see Hannibal’s smiling face immediately start to blur around the edges and distort as he leaned in closer.

He felt pressure applied to the injection site. “Just give that a moment.” 

“Fuck you.”

Will felt any remaining strength begin to leave his body as whatever Hannibal had injected into him infiltrated his bloodstream. He felt Hannibal’s weight leave his body and took the opportunity to try and roll over, but was easily held in place by the firm hand that appeared on his chest. 

“What a clever thing you are Will, really quite remarkable.”

As his eyes began to close and his mind started to drift further away Will could hear Hannibal talking to someone. 

“Hello Jack, I’m sorry to interrupt your evening but I am concerned that Mr Graham failed to attend his appointment this evening as agreed and I wanted to see if you knew why.”

Will could practically hear the sound of Jack’s head exploding on the other end of the phone before everything went black.

After he’d finished the call to Jack he looked over to Will, to finally allow himself a moment to really take in the beautiful man lying restrained and out cold on his office floor, still displaying the wounds of their last encounter and a few more from tonight’s adventure.

“I am sorry Will, I’m afraid Uncle Jack is very angry with you for not doing everything in your power to help him find the Chesapeake Ripper, but of course you’ve already found him haven’t you Will? What a clever boy you are.”

Will was effortlessly scoped up into a bridal carry, arms still bound behind his back. Hannibal quickly acknowledged that his initial suspicions were indeed correct, in that the man was certainly too skinny and would need fattening up, this of course would not be a problem given his culinary expertise. 

He carried his new house guest out of his private offices and into the cold evening air. He moved quickly to manoeuvre him into the boot of his Bentley, it was nothing personal but his new friend would be easier to contain in the boot in the unlikely event he came to en-route to his new home. 

Most people did not present as a challenged for Hannibal, physically, intellectually or mentally. But this was not the case here. In fact this was the first time Hannibal had met someone that was almost an equal, and certainly would be an equal given the right guidance. 

Of course he was a bit rough around the edges and it was no wonder really given his difficult upbringing coupled with his extremely powerful gift of pure empathy and genius level intellect. But there was no denying that Will Graham, despite his hardships, still had the potential for real greatness it would be Hannibal’s pleasure to help him unlock it.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stirred slightly, his brow frowning in protest as he was unceremoniously dropped down onto the mattress of Hannibal’s guest room bed. 

Hannibal briefly considered removing the wrist restraints, noting that they had started to rub into his guest’s skin, but quickly dismissed the thought. He had to admit, he would almost be disappointed if Will did not try to escape a few times before he came round to his way of thinking, but he couldn’t become complacent in such matters just because of his fondness for Will. The restraints would remain for now.

He did however remove his socks and shoes to take with him, mainly to slow him up should he try to run away but also for the sleeping man’s comfort. He certainly looked like he needed to catch up on some sleep when he arrived for his appointment earlier in the evening. Before he left him to enjoy his drug induced slumber, he took the time to cover him with a warm blanket, activate the room cameras and carefully write out a small note to leave by the side of the bed.

When Will eventually came to it was with a violent jolt, lunging upwards and calling out poised to fight a man no longer there. “Get off me!” But unbeknownst to him, the Ripper was still watching.

Hannibal stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and reached for his phone on hearing the cry from above. Finally his guest was awake, he really must have been exhausted as the drugs he’d injected him with should have only lasted a few hours, but Will had slept all night and well into mid morning the next day, missing dinner and breakfast. Still, at least he would be joining him for lunch. 

Panting heavily, Will’s eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in his palatial surroundings. 

“Oh fuck.” 

It wasn’t a dream then. A quick test confirmed that his hands were still tied behind his back. So his psychiatrist was the Chesapeake Ripper and he was likely to be his next meal. He flopped back down onto the bed with a groan and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the warm beam of sunlight on his face and the heavenly soft mattress beneath him before he ventured to open his eyes again. 

When he eventually did, he immediately noticed the handwritten note by the side of the bed, so neat it could have been printed. He pulled himself up, groaning at the wave of nausea the effort brought, but continuing all the same.

Dear Will,

I would apologise for having to restrain you, but I fear there are many things that will happen over the coming weeks that will exasperate you and I will soon be apologising again and you’ll tire of that eventually, so I have to consider using apologies sparingly. 

Please feel free to use the guest bathroom should you wish to freshen up. I will prepare us something light for when you wake. 

Hannibal

He cast his eyes over it once more in disbelief that anyone could be so pretentious. 

“What a fucking psycho.” 

He announced it loudly to the empty room, unaware as of yet that the psycho in question was watching and listening from downstairs. 

Well, fuck him, if he thinks he’s going to wash himself, just to be killed and eaten, he can think again. The fucking psycho can prepare his own bloody meat. 

Hannibal watched in amusement as Will sat on the edge of the bed and fumbled around before eventually managing to loop his arms under his legs so they were now at the front. He then watched the monitor with less amusement as Will marched into his perfectly put together en-suite and picked up the bin launching it into the hanging mirror, sending glass everywhere. 

He observed Will pick up one of the sharp jagged pieces of mirror and hack through the cable tie binding his wrists, but not before deeply cutting into the side of his hand in the process. 

A loud “shit” came though the phone speaker and Will could be seen shaking one of his hands, as if that action alone could stem the bleeding and heal the wound. 

“Serves you right, you little vandal.” 

Hannibal muttered to the screen vowing to compartmentalise his displeasure, for now.

10 minutes later Will appeared at the kitchen doorway. Hannibal was surprised that he hadn’t tried to escape through the front door or one of the windows. They were locked of course, but Will had surprised him once again by coming straight to find him. He really was brave. 

“Dare I ask what’s for lunch?” Don’t show him any fear, Will’s inner voice reassured him, you just need to get close enough.

“I have no intention of eating you Will. I don’t play with my food. But of course there are many different ways to taste a man.”

Will looked to the floor. “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“You’re dripping blood on my clean floor.”

“I...er..” Drip, drip. Quickly think of an excuse. 

“Now, are you going to hand over that shard of broken mirror you’re hiding up your sleeve, or are you going to force me come over there and take it from you.”

“You were watching me.” Drip, drip, drip. It was a statement not a question.

“I’m not an amateur Will. Hannibal almost sounded insulted at the implication that he would be so careless as to leave Will to his own devices upstairs alone.”

Will huffed like a scolded schoolboy, trying to mask his disappointment and renewed fear, as he carefully produced the piece of broken mirror and placed it on the kitchen side as instructed.

Hannibal watched him calm and composed, more like a strict father asking his wayward son to hand over his forbidden pack of cigarettes, than a serial killer thwarting a plot to kill them. “And if I could trouble you to move to the side, please .”

Will moved a few steps to the side making no effort to stop the trail of blood he was leaving behind along the white floor. 

“Thank you Will”

Hannibal picked the deadly shard up and carefully wrapped it in the newspaper he had ready and waiting on the side before placing it in the bin.

“You owe me a new mirror Will.”

“I’m going to need a payment plan.”

Hannibal looked him up (up from his messy curly hair and bruised face) and down (down to his wrinkled unpressed trousers and bare feet) with a wry smile. “Yes, no doubt.”

“Please, take a seat.” He gestured to one of the breakfast island seats. 

“I’ll stand if it’s all the same with you.” Drip, drip, drip

“If you are sure you can stand?”

Will was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood but wasn’t about to admit a damn thing. Don’t show weakness. Drip, drip, drip. 

Hannibal decided to humour him and let him continue to stand and drip for now. It wouldn’t be long before he passed out. 

“I am just preparing you some silkie chicken in a broth. Wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise.”

“You made me chicken soup?” Drip drip, drip.

Will’s mouth began to water.

“Yes, I suppose I did. I know you must be hungry Will, but before I let you eat, you must let me see to your hand.”

“I just need a.....need a ...” Drip, drip, drip. 

A fresh wave of nausea washed over him and he staggered back a step, blood drenched hand reaching up to rub his forehead automatically for comfort. He was going down, hearing gone, vision blurred and the feel of his face hitting hard expensive tiles awaiting him. 

Hannibal moved forward, the moment he saw Will go, and in one swift motion grabbed the wrist of his injured hand and raised it into the air, gently applying pressure to stem the bleeding while his other arm wrapped around Will’s back as he firmly guided him to one of the chairs and deposited him on it.

“What you need, Will, is stitches, a sweet tea and some food, all of which I am about to administer, if you could just be so kind as to stay sitting here and not faint for a moment.” 

“Apply pressure here.” He handed Will his own hand. “And keep it raised.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

Will allowed his head to rest on the island closing his eyes and letting his hand drop down to his side. Drip, drip, drip.

In no time at all Hannibal was taking the seat next to him and attending to his hand. 

Will could tell he had a medical background, there was something about him. Though the touch didn’t evoke such a violent reaction as it had on their first meeting it was still hard to endure, especially in his weakened state.

‘I’m curious Will, how does it feel when I touch you.”

Hannibal questioned not looking up from his work, as if reading his mind. 

Will lifted his head to consider the question further before offering up 

“You're the fancy psychologist, you tell me.” 

Hannibal looked at Will, his eyes smiling into him, penetrating every part of him. 

Will looked back, momentarily making eye contact. God the man was absolutely beautiful, there was no denying it, he was powerful and beautiful and clever and,.....a killer. 

“Right, there you go.” 

Hannibal finished applying a small neat bandage over the fresh row of neat stitches. 

A few moments later Hannibal placed a small sweet cup of tea down in front of Will and went back to preparing lunch.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome Will.”

“Where did you learn to...” Will held up his hand.

“I was a surgeon before all of this.”

“Oh.” Interesting, but Will couldn’t find the energy at this moment to question the contradiction of being both a killer and lifesaver. Another time perhaps.

“Anyway, we can discuss that paradox of inconsistency at another time.” 

“Stop that.”

“What.” 

“Stop reading my mind, I’m too....”

“Tired?”

“No, not tired.”

“Come then Will, let us eat and not talk.”

Will nodded whilst hiding a yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are we anyway?” Will was the first to end the silence.

“We are somewhere safe Will, where we can explore one another without fear of interruption.”

Evasive prick. 

“I have some calls to attend to this afternoon but I can show you to my library, it is very well stocked, if you would care to spend the afternoon reading.”

“What I’d care for Dr, is my shoes and my freedom so I can return to my life. I have dogs that need feeding and looking after.”

“Yes, I can smell them on you. Perhaps you would like to freshen up after lunch?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

His refusal clearly didn’t please his host but the look of distain certainly pleased Will.

“I’d call it existing, rather than living a life, wouldn’t you Will? You don’t eat, don’t sleep, and when you do your dreams are filled with nightmares, you don’t socialise, you are at Jack’s beck and call day and night. You could be so much more Will. I want you to see this as a more of a retreat than a prison.”

Will raised his eyebrows but didn’t offer up his list of why this was not, in any way, like a retreat

“Well I need to arrange for someone to look after them, if you are going to insist on me staying here.”

“I will call Jack and make sure he checks your house.”

“Suggest he speaks to my neighbour, they know her.”

“I will suggest to Jack that he contacts your neighbour.”

“Thank you...they are umm important to me.”

“Come, I will show you to the library and then we shall meet for dinner tonight.”

Will spent the day locked in the library resigned to a day of reading, his own dark thoughts and the feeling of Hannibal all around him.

When Hannibal eventually unlocked the door and invited him to join him for dinner it was getting dark outside.

The food was amazing of course. How could one person be so good at everything. 

“Here.” 

Hannibal placed a large glass of dark red wine in front of him on the table.

“I think one medicinal glass is in order.”

“Thanks.”

“You know, Jack will come looking for me.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“He’s my friend!”

“Is he though? When I called to tell him you’d missed your appointment he didn’t show any concern for your whereabouts or state of mind, his only concern was with catching me. I’d hardly call that the actions of a friend.”

“He’s stressed out, catching you is all he thinks about, it’s torturing him.”

Hannibal allowed himself a small smile which didn’t go unnoticed as he dabbed the edge of his mouth with his napkin.

“Good.”

Will rolled his eyes.

“So what’s the plan, you can’t keep me here forever. I’ll find a way to get out eventually.”

“Oh Will, I’m afraid you are very much mistaken, I’ve been doing things like this for a very long time and I’m very good at it, but I really don’t want you to see this as a punishment. While it may not seem like it to you now, I am here to help you.”

“I don’t need any help.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair from the undeniable truth Hannibal was speaking....and something else. He was still awake and fully aware but suddenly felt.... ‘fluffy’ for want of a better word, ever so slightly removed from the situation. 

He looked to his now empty wine glass, one glass wouldn’t make him feel like this surely?

Hannibal looked over and saw Will frowning at his glass.

“Yes I slipped a little something into your drink, just to help you relax while we have a little chat and get to know each other a bit better. People can sometimes find me intimidating.”

“Well, you don’t scare me, I can assure you.”

Will felt warm and tingly all over. It certainly wasn’t an unpleasant feeling and he suddenly found himself smiling like a dumb ass as the effect of whatever he’d been given worked it’s way around his system.

Hannibal smiled and their eyes met causing a now giddy Will to begin to laugh, partly the drugs and partly at the ridiculousness of sitting having dinner with the Chesapeake Ripper. 

“So, tell me something about yourself Will.”

Will managed to bring his laughter to a close, just a big smile remaining. 

“Why, when it transpires that you are so much more interesting than me..”

“On the contrary, I find your mind fascinating Will. In some ways we are very alike...”

“I think not.” Will interrupted.

“Don’t underestimate yourself Will.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You are clearly a very gifted FBI Profiler.”

“Consultant actually, I couldn’t pass the...um psyche evaluation.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really, they are very thorough.”

“You have an eidetic memory, genius level intellect and the ability to empathize with the mindset and mentality of psychopaths and sociopaths.”

“Like you.”

“Like me. And like you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Will was still feeling like something akin to a giddy schoolgirl when he reached his bedroom door a few hours later, escorted closely behind by his warden. He could feel the man’s eyes penetrating him from behind. 

Will had spent the majority of the evening in fits of laughter mocking his captor (from his accent to his dress sense - nothing was off the table for Will in this state) with a bemused Hannibal making a mental note over pudding to reduce the dosage, if he felt the need to use this particular drug on his guest again. Although, he had to admit, he did find this version of Will just as endearing as all the others. 

Will turned with the intention of saying something cheeky to Hannibal when they reached the final landing outside his room, but received an unexpected powerful punch to the side of his face before he could get the first word out. He stumbled back into the room, dazed with Hannibal taking the moment of confusion to grab his arm, effortlessly pulling him across the room until they reached the bed. A determined hand caught him round the throat pushing him roughly down onto the mattress beneath him. 

He took a swing, catching only air before his wrist was captured and quickly secured into something cold and metal. Click. He looked up and quickly noted that the other end was already firmly locked around one of the sturdy wooden columns of the headboard. 

“What the fuck is this for?” Will shouted gesticulating wildly to his cuffed wrist. “I haven’t tried to escape.”

I apologise for these temporary arrangements Will, but I need to clear up the mess you’ve left in the bathroom and I simply don’t have time to completely childproof your room tonight.”

Will yanked furiously against the cuff, knowing that there was no real chance of escape but at least he might cause some damage to the expensive looking headboard. That would really piss him off. 

After Hannibal had finished carefully tidying up all the fragments of smashed mirror from the bathroom floor and mopped up the last splatters of blood, he turned his attention back to the man who had finally given up trying to break his antique bed, and was now lying on top of the covers, one cuffed arm still forcibly raised above his head, the other damaged and bandaged hand resting on his stomach. Just beautiful. 

Will was lost in his thoughts, thoughts of Hannibal, unaware of the renewed attention and mortified to find himself getting hard. What the hell was wrong with him?! But there was something so overpowering about Hannibal that was pulling him in. He closed his eyes and imagined himself kissing the man, the beautifully formed and intensely powerful man.

“Ahem.”

He looked up, mortification turning to horror, to find that Hannibal was standing right next to the bed watching him with great interest, god how long had he been there? And more importantly could he tell that he’d been thinking about?!

And then Hannibal was leaning down towards him. Will flinched not sure what to expect. Not sure what he wanted. 

“What are you doing?!” It was more of a question than a accusation than he would have liked in that moment. 

“I’m assisting you with the removal of your trousers Will, so you can sleep more comfortably.”

Before he could really process the words Hannibal’s hands were upon him pulling his trousers down revealing, not only his tight blue boxers, but also his growing hardness.

“I...I don’t need any help.” He tried to cover himself with the covers.

“Oh.” Delight filled Hannibal’s eyes coupled with a rare smile as he glanced down.

Will was crimson. This was certainly a new low. 

“Fuck you Dr Lecter.” Was all he could muster. 

“I’d be careful what you wish for Will.”

His injured hand was pretty ineffective in pushing Hannibal away, who easily took his wrist in his large strong hand and held it down in place on the bed. 

“Please...no....I.”

His trousers were tossed onto the floor before his boxers were easily pulled down to his knees by Hannibal’s free hand, revealing his now fully hard cock for all to see. 

“Jack was right, you really do have a thing for the monsters.”

“Please, just leave me alone.”

“Oh Will, what kind of a host would I be to leave you in this state with both of your hands temporarily out of action.”

“Please I...”

He took him in his mouth, sucking deep and hard. Another thing to add to the list of things this man excelled at then.

“Oh god, oh fuck.” It felt so good, waves of pleasure overwhelmed every inch of him. Within minutes he knew he was going to come, wondered in the haze if he should warn Hannibal, if he could even manage words right now. 

Arching his hips up involuntarily he let out a long deep groan as he came. Hannibal kept sucking him, moving his tongue around his pulsing cock until he was spent. 

“Oh Christ.”

He fell down back onto the bed, limp and gasping for air, every inch of him tingling.

Hannibal got up, clearly satisfied with his work, taking in the quivering reck laid out in front of him. 

How does it feel when I touch you Will? 

“It...it makes me feel powerful, like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” He was too spent, too satisfied and unguarded to lie. 

And with that, Hannibal turned and left, a mere glimpse of his satisfaction coming into view before the door closed and he was gone. Will managed to pull his boxers up with his bandaged hand and rolled over, instantly falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The phrase the morning after the night before had never held so much meaning to Will as it did right now. Laying awake, as he had been since dawn, thinking, cringing, waiting for the inevitable moment the door would swing open and Hannibal would appear. The thought of having to face the man after he’d made him so hard, made him cry out in pleasure, oh god, made him come so quickly! 

The sound of the door unlocking interrupted his thoughts. It was still very early but Hannibal appeared fully dressed and perfectly put together. Except today a dark red v-neck jumper over a white shirt replaced his more formal suit jacket. And the grey trousers, whilst still smart, definitely had a slightly more dressed down feel to them. Casual Hannibal was hot too then.

He came over to the bed. 

Will wanted to hide his head under the covers like a child, but managed to stop himself. Inwardly resolving to maintain as much dignity as humanly possible given the unique circumstances. 

“Here, I bought you some clothes.” 

A pile of neat clothes were deposited on the side of the bed before he learnt over to unlock the handcuffs. Will purposefully turned his face the other way to avoid looking at him, harder however to avoid was breathing in the man’s musky no doubt expensive cologne, damn he smelt good.

Will rubbed his newly released wrist. If he was waiting for a thanks he could forget it.

“I will leave you to utilise the guest room shower.”

Will opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off before he could retort, his reply obviously already anticipated by the other man. 

“Will, you can either take a shower of you own accord, or I will drag you in there, strip you down and wash you myself.” He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly waiting for Will’s decision.

Will blushed knowing that it was definitely not an empty threat, before nodding in agreement.

“I will be downstairs preparing us breakfast. Come down when you are ready, I have put together a daily schedule and some ground rules I wish to share with you. Some tasks, such as washing, eating and therapy are not negotiable but I would welcome your input or suggestions where possible.”

Another nod. Eyes not leaving their fixed place on the floor. The sullen teenager look was back then. 

When Hannibal left he made his way to the shower, oh and what a shower it was, he felt like he was washing in a tropical rain storm. Feeling refreshed, he was careful to cover himself with a towel as he made his way over to the clothes.

Mercifully the things he’d picked were the kind of things Will would usually wear (only far more expensive brands), comfortable dark smart chinos, a soft blue checkered shirt and a brown jumper. He’d also been provided with new socks and boxers but no sign of any shoes. Naturally, everything had been perfectly sized.

Will appreciated not being forced to dress up in clothes like the Dr, not that the man himself didn’t look completely fuckable in his suits. Oh Will stop it, he inwardly chided himself, you’re meant to be trying to escape the psychotic serial killer, not bloody falling in love with him. He really needed to get out of here, and fast. 

Hannibal took a moment to notice him when he arrived at the kitchen doorway a few minutes later. A quick look up and down coupled with a small approving smile as he looked back down to finish preparing his fancy sausage and eggs. 

It’s displeased Will greatly that Hannibal’s approval of his new fresh clean look had meant so much to him. So this was what he was reduced to now, he’d give his heart away to the first man to give him a blow job. A sympathy blow job at that. Oh god Will, his inner monologue took over again, stop thinking about the bloody blow job or you’ll give yourself another fucking hard-on.

He was vaguely aware of Hannibal going through some sort of list of rules but he wasn’t really listening.

Oh lord have mercy, now the man was rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt and red jumper showing off his tanned and muscular forearms. It was torture. He bit down on his bottom lip. He had to get out of here before it was too late. 

“I sense I am making you uncomfortable Will.”

“Oh no, on the contrary Dr.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Taking a small pause, long enough to seem slightly off. 

“I’m finding your retreat to be very relaxing.”

Sarcasm laced every word.

“Are you alright Will?”

“It’s just a headache, I haven’t been using my... my glasses.”

He placed a hand on the doorway to steady himself.

Oh god he was really doing this then. 

“I...think I’m going to..”

He rolled his eyes back and let his knees buckle sending himself to the floor, Hannibal rushed over as predicted to check on him. 

It was now or never.

He could smell concern radiating from Hannibal, concern mixed with his expensive after shave. It smelled Devine. Just as he reached striking distance, Will took his chance, darting up and head butting Hannibal with everything he had, knocking him back, hopefully out cold. 

Thud. 

Hannibal lay prone for a moment, clearly stunned from the unexpected move but not completely out. 

He would have to be quick, Hannibal would not give him another opportunity after this.

“I’m sorry.” Will offered up the apology genuinely, not knowing if he could hear him as he searched his pockets for the keys he knew to be kept there. 

Hannibal groaned and started to regain some sense of where he was, reaching out and grabbing weakly at Will’s wrist to try and prevent him getting the keys. 

Will quickly straddled him and delivered two hard furious punches in quick succession, trying to buy some time, blood splattered from Hannibal’s freshly spilt lip across his chiselled cheek. He’d just located the man’s keys, taking them from his trouser pocket before he felt a firmer more purposeful hand clamp shut around his wrist.

Will froze as Hannibal, now fully back in the room, made him look directly into his eyes. His whole demeanour more menacing than he had ever recalled seeing him before.

“Please don’t mistake my kindness for weakness Will, my fondness for you will only take you so far.” 

Will could feel the power shift beneath him before he was tossed off, they rolled twice linked together with Hannibal ending up on top.

“You are your own worst enemy Will.”

“Why....why are you doing this to me?!” 

“I told you Will, I like you.”

His straining arms, that were failing to push Hannibal off of him, were pushed up and pinned to the floor above him. Hannibal leaned down closer, arching his own hips forward to explore the man beneath him with his own body. Clearly pleased with his findings, Hannibal shifted himself up slightly and changed so that now both of Will’s wrists were held firmly by one of his hands, freeing up the other to slowly explore down Will’s body stopping when it reached his hard cock. 

Will’s erratic breathing hitched as he felt Hannibal’s hand grasp his manhood over his trousers before he began rubbing his hardness with an unbridled urgency. 

“It would appear, dear Will, that you are growing rather fond of me too.”

Will groaned and quickly yielded in defeat, letting his protesting limbs go limp, well the ones he had control of anyway. 

Hannibal suddenly released him, all of him, before getting up and offering out a helping hand up to the vanquished.

Will gasped at the sudden loss of contact.

“Come now.” A rare sight, a slightly out of breath Hannibal. There was something almost vulnerable about him.

Will accepted the offered hand, yanking Hannibal down, he pushed his foot hard into Hannibal’s chest sending him flying straight over the top of him and onto the kitchen floor.

He ran for the front door like his life depended on it, keys still in hand.

When he reached the door, he could hear Hannibal pounding after him. 

Oh fuck.

The key turned in the lock and he managed to pull the front door open a few inches, letting a gust of fresh air and the smell of freedom in before Hannibal’s hand appeared by the side of his head, slamming it shut again with a thundering bang.

A sudden sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder, caused him to pull his hand off the door and up, searching for a knife handle, but finding nothing there.

His legs gave way for real now, but strong hands from behind caught him under his arms and lowered him to the ground before he fell all the way.

He looked up to see a bloody disheveled Hannibal tossing a used needle to the ground.

“Doesn’t it ever get boring? Always having the upper hand, always being the most powerful person in the room?”

Hannibal smiled down at him with genuine affection, watching the drugs forcing his beautiful eyes to close as he fought every lengthening blink.

“Maybe that’s why I decided to keep you.” 

It was the last thing Will heard before his eyes closed completely.

The last thing he felt was a tender hand placed on his cheek and soft lips pressing against his own.


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke sometime later, reluctantly opening his eyes to find himself tied to a chair in the library, like some sort of sad cluedo victim.

Fucked in the library by the Dr flashed through his mind. (You wish Graham!) 

Exasperated and overwhelmed by the whole situation, he closed his eyes again, tilting his head back and exclaiming loudly to the room. 

“Fuck my life.”

Hannibal’s stopped writing and shifted the bundle of important looking papers on his desk to one side, clasping his hands together and resting them in front of himself on his desk, to show Will he had his full attention.

“Hello Will, awake just in time for today’s therapy session.”

Will kept his head back and eyes closed, repeating to himself slightly quieter this time. 

“Fuck my life.”

He took a moment to compose himself and shake off his slight post drugged grogginess before turning to look at Hannibal. 

“We seem to be going round in circles Dr Lecter, never ending circles.” 

“On the contrary Will, I sense a breakthrough is imminent.”

“I can assure you, I’m a lost cause.” 

He tested the ropes, making no secret of it. Noting that they didn’t budge a millimetre.

“You are not a lost cause to me, far from it.”

“Because you like me?” 

Will questioned, his body pulling and squirming under the ropes around his chest and wrists again, harder this time.....still nothing. 

“I can assure you, very very few people have found themselves in that category, most people I meet are tolerated at best, and those that can’t be tolerated.....well.” 

“Yes we’ve all seen what happens to them.” 

He tested the ropes again with more urgency, still nothing apart from turning slightly puse from the exertion. 

“Quite.” A small self-appreciative smile appeared on Hannibal’s face.

“I feel honoured Dr, and tell me, do all of your ‘friends’ receive the same intensive treatment at your.....‘retreat’.” 

Maybe he could topple the chair over if he could get up a good momentum.

“No Will, the rather unique measures being employed here are because, not only are you yourself unique, but you also seem determined to keep following this self destructive trajectory that you are on. What kind of friend would I be if I stood by and allowed you to continue.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because I have the power to destroy you Dr Lecter?” Will added. 

A genuine smile from Hannibal involving his whole face was his reward for his insight.

The smile was quickly reciprocated and not disingenuously, although it did annoy Will that making Hannibal smile (like really smile) made him feel so damn good.

“I feel honoured.” 

“So you should Will, it is a rare gift I am offering to you.”

He pulled again at the ropes, frustration growing with every fruitless tug. 

“Are you going to take these bloody things off?”

“Not until I am sure that I am safe Will. Fool me twice, shame on me, as they say.”

Hannibal stood up and disappeared from the room, reappearing a few minutes later with a tupperware tub and a fork, pulling his office chair around the side of his desk so that it was right next to Will’s chair.

“What is that?”

Will questioned warily eyeing the tub, unnerved by the sudden close proximity of the Dr, oh Christ their knees were touching. Don’t think about it Will. Do not think about your knee touching his leg. 

“It is your breakfast that you missed, re-heated I’m afraid. I do hope it doesn’t affect the taste.

He opened the container and impaled a piece of sausage on the fork holding it up to Will’s lips.

Will frowned. 

“You are kidding me right?!”

“You must eat Will.”

“I’m not going to sit here and have you feed me!”

“I don’t see that you have any choice, as I said before, eating is not negotiable.”

The rest of the meal was delivered professionally by Hannibal and begrudgingly accepted in complete silence by Will, well outward silence at least - Will’s inner monologue was loudly shouting goodbye to what little remained of his dignity. 

After every last bite of breakfast was eaten, Will sat for 28 minutes without uttering a word. Not that Hannibal seemed to mind, happy to sit and watch him mope for now.

“Would you like to tell me about your childhood?”

“I would not.”

“Your dreams?”

“I don’t want to talk about them.”

“What would you like to discuss?”

Will continued to stare at the floor.

“Not very fond of eye contact are you?”

Will tilted his head to the side, making the point of giving full unblinking eye contact, even if it did make him feel uncomfortable. 

“I miss my dogs.”

“I told Jack to check with your neighbour yesterday. And I called him again this morning to ensure that your neighbour had been contacted and had agreed to look after them. He assured me they are all being well cared for.”

“Thank you.” It was hard to say but he was grateful for the update.

“You said they were important to you.”

Another 18 minutes passed in silence before Hannibal’s usual steadfast patience began to thin. 

“I can see you don’t feel up to talking much Will. I am willing to give you a pass just this once given our difficult start this morning but I would like to take a moment to remind you of the ground rules.”

“You will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, which I will prepare.”

“You will attend therapy with me once a day and engage fully.”

“You will take the required time to know yourself, care for yourself and put your needs first.”

“You will not lie to me.”

“Do I need to remind you of the consequences for not abiding by these rules?”

“No.” 

That was a lie, he’d not been listening to Hannibal in the kitchen earlier. Still, no need to make the man repeat himself, given the way things were going Will was sure it wouldn’t be long until he found out what the punishment was.


	8. Chapter 8

Will took another slug of wine knowing the chances of it being drugged were high, but what the hell, if it helped to take the edge off then why not? He wondered how long this whole charade was going to go on for before one of them broke, sorry correction, before Hannibal inevitably broke him.

Hannibal had indeed drugged the wine, taking care to adjust the dosage to avoid creating a giggling mess like last night but wanting to ensure that his guest felt relaxed enough to loosen his well guarded tongue. 

To Will’s relief, his hands had been left free for dinner so he was able to feed himself. Small mercies. All that remained now by way of restraints was a chain around his ankle which was attached to an iron ring imbedded in the floor - not the first reluctant dinner guest to dine at this table then. Will started to wonder how the others who’d sat here like this before him had fared before decided it was probably best not to think on it too much.

“How’s the food Will?” Hannibal asked without averting his gaze from the piece of meat on his fork before lifting it up and devouring it.

“Fishing for compliments Dr, I didn’t have you down as the type.”

A small smile. “I apologise if it came  
across as a tad narcissistic, I assure you I was merely making conversation.”

Will felt a twinge of guilt.

“If you must know, it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

“When Uncle Jack first came to see me he said he was concerned because you’d told him you were finding it harder to make yourself look?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Hannibal questioned eyebrows raised obviously wanting more.

Will took another gulp of wine, knocking it back like it was a cheap can of lager.

“Yes, I said that to him.” 

“And do you?” 

“Do I.....?” 

Will knew it was obvious he was being petulant now but he also didn’t care (much) and he hadn’t lied, yet, and he was eating his dinner.

“Why are you finding it harder to look Will?” His voice was calm and patient but you could of cut the air with a knife.

Will glanced up and then quickly back down to his plate but not before catching the Dr’s enquiring eye. God he was so beautiful and powerful and formidable, something about him just made Will want to give himself over to him completely and let down his guard. Maybe he just wasn’t used to anyone really caring about him, it’s not like anyone ever had.

“I thought this was dinner, not therapy.”

Will poked at something unidentifiable on his plate with his knife and took another gulp of wine. He could feel whatever it was laced with kick in and suddenly it washed over him in a wave. He closed his eyes to ride it out when the Drs voice began echoing round his head. 

“I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone area of your mind for things you love.”

Will slammed his fork down on the plate, unable to take anymore psychoanalysis. 

“What do you want to hear Dr, that I like it, that I get off on it, that the only time I really feel.....” Will hung his head and closed his eyes again trying desperately to rebuild his crumbling fort, although shutting the gate after the horse had bolted came to mind. Fuck.

“Feel what Will?” 

There was a click of the chain from under the table as Will fidgeted nervously pulling it tight in the hope of running away from the conversation. 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” 

He picked up his fork again but put it straight back down, appetite gone. His addled brain was trying to work quickly through his messy thought processes and catch up with his lips who seemed to be two steps ahead. 

“It does matter Will, you matter, and what you feel matters. Tell me.”

“Fuck it! The only time I feel alive is....is when I’m recreating your art.”

Oh the egotistical prick will lap that right up - damn it, he should have gone easier on the wine!

Will was rewarded for his honesty with a full face smile from the Dr, absolutely beaming by anyone standards although naturally more subtle on Hannibal’s face. Will would have seen it were he not staring down intently at a lone pea on side of his plate in front of him inwardly reprimanding himself for the revelation. A somewhat unexpected revelation even to himself until he heard it coming out of his mouth. 

There was sound of a chair quietly scraping on the floor before a strong confident hand caught his chin forcing his face upwards to meet his eyes. Will could see a hint of pride in them now too.

“Don’t go inside yourself Will, you’ll want to retreat but stay with me.”

Unable to release himself from the hold and turn his head, he shifted his eyes instead feeling defeated.

“Where else would I go.”

Will was just wondering where this conversation would go when Hannibal leaned in and kissed him. 

It was an unexpected, firm, intense kiss, and my god it was good, despite Will finding himself incapable of moving or breathing during it rendering him unable to kiss back. And then just as quickly as it had started Hannibal was moving back to his own chair to resume his meal, as if nothing had happened. 

When Will finally regained the ability to breathe it came out in shaky gasps. He grabbed his wine glass and downed the contents.

Hannibal went over to the cabinet and returned with an extremely expensive and vintage looking bottle of wine, producing fresh glasses and pouring them both one.

“Perhaps one day we might create something beautiful together.”

Will grabbed his glass and took another large gulp of wine. 

Later that evening Will emerged from the guest room bathroom freshly showered, hair still wet, skin pale and positively glistening. Hannibal stood up from the small armchair he’d been occupying in the corner of the room taking in the beautiful sight and taking a moment to compose himself.

Will grabbed hold of the fold at the side of his little white towel, unsure of what to do and suddenly feeling very exposed. He searched the room with his eyes for his pile of discarded clothes in the hope of putting something back on but couldn’t see them anymore. 

Hannibal watched Will like a hunter viewing a beautiful deer through gun sights. Will fidgeted nervously for a few moments sensing the danger but unsure of what to do.

In the end he walked swiftly over to the bed and retreated under the covers with his towel still in place before quickly reaching up and fastening his own wrist into the awaiting cuff attached to the headboard. 

“Goodnight Dr Lecter.” 

Hannibal didn’t move. 

Please don’t make me look at you. Will thought to himself loudly. PLEASE don’t make me look. 

Oh Christ, he suddenly regretted deciding against having a safety wank in the shower as he felt himself swelling harder and harder. 

And then Hannibal moved (finally!) but not towards the door (oh crap!) he was walking toward the bed as if picking up the scent of his arousal, expecting it even, but then of course everything was planned where Hannibal was concerned.

He reached the bed, leaning down to check the restraints. Will stopped breathing. 

“You have neglected to tighten it Will.”

He clicked the cuff until it was tight around Will’s wrist, a little too tight, on purpose no doubt. Then he undid the cuff attached to the bed and pulled it through one of the gaps in the headboard.

“Please give me your other hand Will.

“Why?” He was nervous and it showed. Subconsciously pulling downwards on the already cuffed hand - fight or flight activated.

“Will.” It was only one word but it said don’t even think about it, do as you are told or I will make you.’ His tone and demeanour enough to demand compliance and Will held up his hand without further protest. 

Click. Click. Click. Click.

“You do realise how uncomfortable it is?! To sleep like this, with even one of your arms tied above your head, let alone two?”

“No one has ever forcibly chained me to a bed Will.”

There was a pause as he checked the blood flow to his hands. All fine - good.

“And who says I’ve brought you here to sleep.” 

Will eyes grew wide trying to read Hannibal’s smile. A mixture and menacing and playful. 

Oh crap.

“Would you like me to pleasure you again Will?” 

Will half laughed shocked at the directness of the question, as if he was being offered a cup of tea. 

“No, I’m fine thank you.”

“Remember Will, no lies. Now I will ask you again.”

His hand trailed down the covers quickly finding its intended target. A big hard aching cock. 

Will gasped. Oh god he could come now just through this and the thought of the man sucking him off. 

Long hard strong stokes up and down the bed covers rubbed his painfully hard cock lying underneath screaming for release. 

“Do you want me to pleasure you Will?”

He closed his eyes, trying to maintain some kind of control of himself but failing miserably. Shuddering under Hannibal’s touch.

“Please......” 

And with that Hannibal got up and headed out the door to leave.

“Wha....you can’t.....you can’t leave me like this...I need....oh god I need....” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud.

Hannibal turned as he closed the door behind him.

“For breaking my mirror Will, goodnight.”

Oh that parting smile, you beautiful, beautiful, formidable, smug bastard! 

And with that, Will was left to rithe under the bedcovers uncomfortably hard and unable to get release.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal retreated back to his luxurious bedroom still grinning from ear to ear as he closed the door behind him. Oh yes, he was inordinately pleased with how things were going with young Will. His unexpected, yet welcomed, new companion was still continuing to surpass any previous held expectations as to what life with a significant other might be like as he spent more time getting to know the jumpy little empath. And lovely humble Will was still completely unaware of how magnificent and beautiful he truly was.

Hannibal sat down on his large bed and removed his expensive brown brogues and black socks before getting up to hang his silk tie on the waiting rack. He took time removing and hanging up his white cotton shirt and blue suit as he continued to think of the man down the hallway that had invaded his life. Hannibal had always enjoyed the natural freedom that nudity offered. Eyes now closed, he stepped into his hot powerful shower, feeling the strong jets firing from all sides sending water through his hair, down his face and over his toned athletic body. He was already painfully hard from the sight and smell of Will restrained, panting and flushed with arousal writhing about on his guest room bed. It was taking all his self control not to march back to the guest room right now and mount Will, balls deep, and fuck him senseless.

Hannibal thought back to the events of the previous evening, remembering how exquisite his boy had tasted as he sucked him off and with that image fresh in his mind Hannibal took himself in hand and fully immersed himself in the memory of a shy and overwhelmed Will, laying helpless beneath him as he tore the much needed and long overdue orgasm from his body.

Like most things in Will’s life, his sexual needs had clearly been severely neglected, to what extent was still to be determined but Hannibal would get to the bottom of it.

Oh dear sweet Will, Hannibal savoured the image of Will completely undone as the water ran down his face and tingled his skin as he continued to pleasure himself in a strong steady rhythm, give yourself over to me Will and I will teach you all there is to know about life and love, allow me take care of you and make you my equal, it is shocking just how great we could be together. 

Hannibal quickened his pace and allowed himself to come thinking of future days to come with Will. He cleaned himself up and shut off the shower, yawning as he dressed himself into his warm dark blue silk pyjamas. Over-tiredness was a rare thing for him as he always took care of his mind and body, but Will had certainly kept him busy over the last few days and he had to admit he was exhausted and ready for bed. 

With that in mind, he gladly climbed into his soft bed to settle down and hone his plans for Will. It was decided that tomorrow would be dedicated to sexual therapy and sexual healing for Will, as he was obviously so desperately in need of it AND of course it would be Hannibal’s pleasure to bring him up to speed in this area. 

Hannibal was highly perceptive so he could see the way Will looked at him and, given that he was already on schedule with regards to rectifying Will’s appalling eating habits, there was time now to explore this new area in desperate need of his help. Indeed, given his culinary expertise, the new schedule of providing Will with the best food available three times a day to ensure Will was back to a healthy weight didn’t require much more planning on his part, just merely the skills to ensure Will’s compliance.

In addition. Will had now freely confessed to his admiration for his artwork and had willingly eaten the food offered to him multiple times despite being under no false impressions as to what type of meat it was.

Yes it was decided then by Hannibal, on the cusp of sated sleep, that tomorrow he would help poor Will unlock the sexual being within him, content in the thought that he would also get to satisfy some of his own sexual desires pertaining to Will in the process.

I sincerely hope you are able to get a good nights sleep Will, you’re going to need it.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you sleep well, Will? 

Hannibal loosened his tie and pulled it off, taking his time, he was relaxed and radiating confidence in his every move as always. 

Hannibal waited for an answer but Will just continued to stare at the floor, resisting as always.

“Hands out in front please, Will.”

Will hesitated, his hands instinctively retreating behind himself on hearing the command.

“Why?” Came the apprehensive reply.

Hannibal started to wind the newly removed silk tie around his hands and moved closer to the smaller man.

“Will, please.” 

It sounded like a polite request but Will could see the human suit that Hannibal wore start to peal away and the fear of what lay beneath it made him reluctantly hold out his hands in surrender. Will had seen many things in his line of work, not much scared him and thrilled him in equal measure, but Hannibal was on another level. 

Will eventually met his captor’s eyes, albeit briefly, before looking back to the floor, desperately trying to use his empathy to figure out what Hannibal was up to now. The sudden change in routine, even in his insane captivity, was unnerving to say the least.

He felt Hannibal continue to look at him, even after he had looked away, as he felt the tie being wrapped around his wrists. Will didn’t need to look up again to know there was a small possessive smile adorning Hannibal’s lips.

The final knot was pulled tight and caused the ever present panic to begin to rise in Will who took a step back, his voice quiet, twinged with the acceptance of his situation but still compelled to ask. 

“Untie me Hannibal. Please let me go.”

Will stood shivering, feeling the most nervous he’d felt in the time since he’d been kidnapped and held prisoner. To a certain extent his empathy told him what was coming next, although it was always difficult to fully predict what would happen where Hannibal was concerned. He was difficult to read, more than anyone Will had encountered before.

Will was still so confused about his feelings for his....his? There wasn’t even a name for what Hannibal was to him, nothing felt suitable, but it was undeniable that something had shifted in their relationship. Even now as he stood waiting for what Hannibal had planned for him he could feel himself beginning to blur. He was in too deep but did he even want to resurface this time. 

At that thought and the implications of what can with it, Will disassociated, for how long he wasn’t sure. When he came back he was still standing in the same place in the same room. He wasn’t cold, the room was heated to a very warm temperature but he still found himself shivering. He found himself still dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and tight blue boxer shorts, just as he had been when Hannibal had retrieved him from his room at first light. He looked down, his hands were still tied in front of him with Hannibal’s expensive tie, a bit too tight. 

“I won’t lie to you Will...”

Will flinched at the sudden reminder that Hannibal was there and standing so close to him. He found his voice to be both comforting and terrifying in equal measures.

Hannibal allowed Will to recover slightly before continuing. 

“I find my feelings for you to be both surprising, and inconvenient. I brought you here, firstly to stop you from informing Jack of my true identity but also with the aim of helping you. Since having you here as my guest, I have found myself somewhat enamoured simply by being in your company and I speak openly of these feelings now in the hope of positive exchange between us today, as we move onto the next step in your therapy.

“Give me my clothes Hannibal.”

Hannibal stepped further forwards unbuttoning and removing his pristine white shirt to reveal his tanned and muscular upper body. He was dressed now in just well fitted dark grey trousers and black socks. Will had to admit that the man was beautiful, absolute perfection. And didn’t he just know it. 

Will tensed up both fearful and aroused at the sight, his breath quickening from both as he stood under Hannibal’s predatory unrelenting gaze. 

“What are you doing Hannibal?”

Hannibal took a few steps forward and Will took a few steps back, his fear making him more angry as minutes passed. His voice grew louder until he was shouting. 

“What exactly is it that you want from me? I’ve eaten your food, I’ve attended your therapy, I haven’t lied to you.”

“You are here Will to know and embrace your true self, all of it. Mind, body and soul.”

Will hugged himself as best be could with tied hands and took a further step back. 

“Tell me about your previous sexual experiences.”

Will let out a hysterical short laugh, surprised and shocked at the question, he pulled at his bindings more frantically now, looking around for some means to escape from this conversation. He glanced up to the door in the corner of the room, Hannibal didn’t miss it.

“Will, please try to relax. I can assure you the door is locked. You are safe.”

Anger rolled through Will now in waves.

“Relax....safe?! You fucking....fuck. Fuck you and fuck relaxing. 

Will had moved back to the edge of the room now, his back pressed up against the slightly cooled wall of the large room. 

He sank down so he was squatting, a feeble attempt to make himself as small as possible, like wounded prey being hunted by a much larger and more dangerous animal. 

“Please Hannibal. I can’t do this. It’s too much, it’s my....it’s just too intense for me with my gift. Especially with someone like you.”

“I imagine it must be an uncomfortable gift to possess. Maybe I can prescribe something to help you relax.” 

Will looked up to see Hannibal was holding a needle, he stiffened at the sight and immediately sprang upwards, pushing himself off the wall.

“No....please, that’s not what I meant!”

Strong fingers grabbed his bicep firmly as he paced towards the locked door. He didn’t have time to think before he was roughly pushed up against the door and held in place by Hannibal’s half naked body, oh god he smelt divine. They were facing each other now, lips nearly touching. A small scratch on his arm came seconds later despite his protests.

“Please don’t, I don’t like to be touched....FUCK, what is that  
Hannibal.” He shakes his head to try and clear the fog. “What have you given me?”

“Maybe you just haven’t been touched in the right way yet.” A hand came up to cup the side of his face. 

“Please rest assured Will, I am completely confident in my own abilities in this area and I can assure you that I can rectify that wrong now.” 

Hannibal rubbed his own growing hardness against the painful bulge in Will’s tented boxers as he spoke.

The Dr moved lightening fast as he lunged forward and grabbed the tie securing Will’s wrists, turning abruptly and pulling Will forcibly back across the room towards a bench like device in the far corner. 

The drugs were working enough now to ensure Will didn’t offer up too much of a fight physically, even if his mind still protested.

“What is that thing?!”

“Come now Will, you are a clever boy, i’m sure you have a few ideas.”

It was indeed obvious, a soft padded bench slightly arched with holes in all the right places and chains attached to four rings imbedded into the floor on all corners. 

His hearing faltered slightly and his vision blurred as whatever Hannibal had given him continued to race through his veins, along with the realisation of just what Hannibal intended to do to him. During the confusion, a firm hand on the back of his neck forced him downwards face first onto the contraption. 

His face fell into the padded hole so all he could see was the expensive wooden floor beneath him. He felt hands pulling and securing each of his legs into the floor restraints but found himself unable to give much protest, except small grunts. The chains were pulled tight and clinked loudly as they were fastened into place. His hands were secured next after the tie had been removed. 

Then he was aware of hands moving over his body and of his t-shirt and shorts being cut away and carefully removed, finally releasing his hardness which now dangled and pointed down through the other perfectly positioned hole, completely exposed and leaking with pre-come. He heard himself moan and tried to pull himself up but it was useless as he was completely immobile now and at the mercy of Hannibal.

“Tell me about your previous sexual experiences Will.” 

Will could hear the unmistakable sound of Hannibal’s fly opening and his trousers being removed. 

Will pulled uselessly at his bindings, totally helpless now. 

“Please Will, try to relax.”

“Stop telling me to relax!”. 

Will struggled some more until he felt Hannibal’s hands lightly stroking down his exposed back. He tensed and stilled on the edge of breaking - it was all too much but it felt so good. He almost relaxed into it before he didn’t. 

“Please Hannibal. I can’t do this.”

“I understand Will. I can see you are still somewhat distressed. Perhaps something a little stronger to help you feel more comfortable is in order.”

Will stiffened again, panic heightening, “No...no more drugs!”

Another small scratch on his arm came seconds later despite his protests. He couldn’t even see it coming in his current position.

“Please.....::”

“Shhhhh Will.”

“Please, you don’t understand, it’s just too much for me. I can’t switch off my empathy, it’s hard enough with most people but with you, it’s just too much.” He was rambling now, breath quickened in panic as he tried to talk himself out of this. 

“Well, as you know Will, I am in favour of extreme forms of therapy. I have secured you like this so you don’t need to worry about trying to escape. Your mind need not concern itself with anything but feeling the pleasure I will give to you. Please trust that I am about to show you just how much joy the human body can offer.”

Hannibal waited for a moment and then cleared his throat before continuing. “So am I to take it by your silence to my original question that you are a virgin Will?”

“Jesus!”

Will tried to shut down completely and closed his eyes in the hope that he would pass out. 

“I apologise Will, if I’d have known I would have taken more time the other day when I performed fellatio.”

“Christ Hannibal, what do you want to hear? That I’m a loser? A total reject? If you must know, I was a weird kid from a family known by everyone for all the wrong reasons, a weird kid that grew into a teenage outsider, an outsider that grew into a fully blown dysfunctional empath, an empath that can get into anyone’s mind BUT is world renowned for his particular skill of being able to think like psychotic criminals and who has an unhealthy interest in the macabre. And yeah, you know what, you self assured prick. People tend to stay away from me, they TEND to not want to speak to me, not to want to be associated with me or be seen with me, let alone touch me......everyone in this world thinks I’m a freak.....” A small sob escaped his lips before he finished. “....which..which suits me just fine!”

The end of the word fine became a howl of sorts as Hannibal unable to contain himself any longer bent down and parted the younger man’s cheeks so he could lick his untouched virgin hole like a wild animal, another squeal from the writhing man beneath him followed after a few minutes of mewing. He reached around and grabbed his hardened length with gusto and purpose through the glory hole. A few minutes later he was still assaulting Wills virgin hole with his well practiced tongue and pumping his painfully hard length leaving Will gasping in awe as a powerful orgasm was ripped from his body. 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal fuck!”

Will was left panting, still half blind from the long powerful wave of pleasure that had assaulted his body over and over again on all sides. Unexpected. When he eventually regained the ability to speak he managed to gasp a few words, still panting heavily.

“You’ve....you got what you wanted from me, now let me up.”

He heard a small chuckle from behind him. 

“Oh dear sweet Will, we’ve only just started.”


	11. Chapter 11

Will’s laboured breaths were the only thing disturbing the quiet as he lay there for what seemed like an eternity, overstimulated and drugged up to the eyeballs, deeply embarrassed and still incredibly aroused.

Conflicting and uninvited images of how his life had changed since Hannibal had taken him flashed through his mind, one of being held down on Hannibal’s office floor was quickly replaced by another of being prepared and fed wonderful food, the pain at being kept apart from his dogs mixed together with the vivid memory of Hannibal making him cry out in pleasure with his lips around his cock.

In truth, Will couldn’t remember the last time anyone had really cared for him, certainly not his mother, nor his father. Jesus, Jack was the closest anyone had gotten to him for a long time and he didn’t really care. Like most people that took any interest, it was just about using his gifts for their own ends. But Hannibal was different, he didn’t need Will’s help, he certainly didn’t need help with anything from anyone. 

What was he fighting to get back to exactly, with the exception of his dogs. 

The silence continued to stretch on before Will finally felt movement, a swift controlled movement that was unexpectedly close, causing him to flinch as Hannibal’s warm firm hand suddenly pressed firmly against his colder shoulder blade, grounding him. 

“I can feel you overthinking from here Will, it’s radiating off of you.”

The hand was there to sooth not punish but he couldn’t help but prickle, feeling exposed at his very recent private revelation, the one that he was actually better off in the company and care of the Ripper then people in his ‘real’ miserable lonely life. It was unsettling and it made him want to lash out.

“What are you doing.....are....are you going to fuck me now.....” 

The protective hand stilled slightly before continuing a strong caress down his thighs and lower legs, touching his feet and causing his toes to curl in unexpected and unexplored pleasure. 

Where was the last time someone touched his feet. God it felt good. 

“No, Will, I am not going to....’fuck’ you...as you so eloquently put it. What I am going to do, is to show you, and your poor neglected body, exactly how much pleasure there is to be experienced in this world. And whilst I would throughly recommend ‘fucking’ as a fine form of pleasure, I think we’d best take things a bit slower given your inexperience. 

Will felt another warm hand join the one currently kneading his back and as they both moved delicately up his torso towards his shoulder blades, a sudden wave of something fuzzy washed over him, interrupting his over-complicated thought process and reminding him of the drugs he’d been plied with earlier.

“What did you give me?”

“Just something to help you switch off Will, I promise there will be no ill effects in the morning.”

If Will was honest, he didn’t even mind the drugs that much really, or maybe that was just the drugs talking. If his mind was being given a night off then he should enjoy it shouldn’t he?! Didn’t he deserve time off from himself like everyone else?! 

His body had long since betrayed him, becoming compliant and relaxed at the first touch, it was too fully sated to question any of what was happening to him anymore, just welcoming it unquestionably.

His infuriatingly stubborn mind however made one last attempt to make his treacherous limbs pull at the restraints, a final attempt by his mind to satisfy itself that he had tried his best before allowing itself to drift into more pleasing thoughts of what tasty breakfast might await him in the morning and how good the coffee and conversation would be. 

Christ, Hannibal was hot. Hannibal was clever. Hannibal was strong and powerful and sexy. Hannibal was interesting. Hannibal was interested...in him.

Hannibal moved a hand up to the back of Will’s neck, clenching it tightly and stilling him from any further pulling.

“Now be still boy, and kindly let me work.” 

He continued to explore every inch of Will’s beautiful body. 

“I can take care of myself.”

“There is no denying that you are incredibly strong and capable Will, but your most basic needs are routinely being neglected. But you need not concern your brilliant mind with such things anymore because I am in charge of that now.”

If Hannibal was partial to voicing any shortcomings, which he was not, then he might admit that on hearing how his charge had been left rejected, isolated and untouched by the retched pigs surrounding him, he’d almost lost control.

He also would definitely not admit to a short, sharp spike of outrage flashing through his heart at the thought of society making someone at perfect as his dear sweet Will, being left to feel like an outcast, unworthy of human touch. Maybe he did owe Will’s pack of dogs more than they were currently being provided with by the obliging neighbour. They’d certainly treated Will better than those around him  
and, for that, they deserved to be looked after too. He would arrange for a state of the art kennel to be built in the garden without delay.

That said, learning that his love was unspoilt and untouched by human hand had been distracting to say the least, and keeping today’s session about Will’s needs rather than indulging in his own deep and dark desires would be difficult.

On the next run down his hands glided over Will’s buttocks. It took several runs before he finally felt Will‘a body fully relax again at the new touch. He smiled, Will had done wonderfully, he was so repressed, so completely untouched, so vulnerable and yet so powerful. 

“You are such a clever boy Will. Please know that I’m very proud of you.”

“Don’t.”

Will stilled unable to stop the organism that spilled out from his untouched cock, he tensed up trying to prevent the inevitable but it was too late.

Hannibal’s large capable hands continued to smooth down his lower back and over his buttocks, ignoring the shudders. 

“You’re doing so well Will.”

Will was so pre-occupied in his post orgasmic haze that he barely noticed when a small egg shaped lubed object was delicately pushed deep inside him to sit next to his prostate.


End file.
